


Imagine: Stealing from Edward

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Pick-pocketing, edward kenway - Freeform, outsmarting Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum





	Imagine: Stealing from Edward

“What do you think you’re doing, lass?”

She heard the rough voice behind her as she was tugged backwards by the arm. She spun around and was face-to-face with a tall, mean-looking blond pirate.

“I’m not sure what you mean, sir.”  She smiled flirtatiously at him.

He pulled her roughly against him and held her still while he reached underneath the back of her bodice. He pulled out a small purse and held it up so she could see it.

“This is  _mine,_ ” he growled.

Her eyes narrowed. “It hasn’t been yours for long _—_ I saw you steal it from that man on the docks not ten minutes ago!”

“Well it’s mine  _now_ , and I thank you for keeping it warm for me.” He grinned as he turned on his heel and strutted away, tossing the purse in the air and catching it.

She made sure he was out of sight before pulling the treasure map out of her cleavage. She smirked.  _He thinks he’s so clever. No matter—I’ll be a long ways away when he realizes this was stolen, too._


End file.
